Do You Want to Build a Snowman?
by Ayanaki
Summary: (BoFA AU. Everyone lives.) This is basically a scene from Frozen but Hobbit style. I added a little something into it because I though it was needed. Thank you for waiting for this one although I didn't exactly plan it! R&R and enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **Do not own characters from The Hobbit of any lyrics from the movie Frozen.

**WARNING:** This is basically a scene from the movie Frozen, so if you haven't seen it… spoilers. If you have seen it then I must tell you that I changed the lyrics up a bit so that it can somewhat go with the story I hope. _Italics_ = singing. Asides from that, thanks for choosing **Do You Want to Build a Snowman?** and enjoy!

* * *

The pitter-pattering of feet echoed throughout the halls as Bilbo ran to get to Thorin's room. A bright smile lit up his face as he panted, trying to keep breathing as he moved quickly. When he saw the two familiar guards standing at the door, Bilbo waved to them and knocked loudly on the rock in front of him. "Thorin? Thorin! It's snowing outside! The Company and I were just heading out. Do you want to come?" the hobbit called from his side of the doors. All that answered him was silence. It had been like this for weeks now, ever since the dwarves had won back Erebor and defeated Azog in the Battle of the Five Armies. The dwarf king had hidden himself in his bedroom, refusing to come out for anyone.

Bilbo knocked on the stone doors again, a bit more gently this time. "Thorin? …

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_ Come on let's go and play!_

_ I never see you anymore,_

_ Come out the door,_

_ It's like you've gone away!_

_ We used to be best buddies,_

_ And now we're not…_

_ I wish you'd tell me why!_

_ Do you want to build a snowman?_

_ It doesn't have to be a snowman!_"

"Not now, Bilbo," Thorin's voice interrupted the singing hobbit.

"_Okay, bye…,_" Bilbo muttered, standing at the doors for a while before leaving with a sorrowful expression.

* * *

After a few more days, it was still snowing outside. Bilbo ran down the hall again towards Thorin's guarded door with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Thorin!" he called while knocking on the stone doors.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_ Or run like children down the halls?_

_ I think some company is overdue._

_ I've started talking to_

_ The pictures on the walls!_

_ It gets a little lonely,_

_ In all these empty rooms,_

_ Just watching the time tick by!_"

Bilbo paused, standing with his back to the door while waiting for the dwarf king to answer. When he never got one, he pushed himself from the stone and trudged away, his heart sinking and a crest fallen look taking over his ever cheerful face. The guards glanced at each other, then at the retreating back of the rejected creature. That was the fifth time this week…

* * *

The snow still cascaded over the mountain for a week after Bilbo's last attempt. The hobbit ran down the hall to meet the Company for another snowball fight. Bilbo stopped at Thorin's door to try to get him to come out again. Just as he raised his hand, he thought better of it, turning away with a defeated sigh. The guards both gave Bilbo a sympathetic glance as the halfling slowly disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Bilbo shuffled down the dim hall lit by torches, wrapped in a somewhat thick jacket and deep blue scarf. It was a gloomy day today, so unlike the sunny snow days he and the Company had played in. The hobbit stopped in front of the dwarf king's room, gazing sadly at the doors. He slowly raised a hand and knocked gently. "Thorin?" he all but whispered,

"_Please, I know you're in there. _

_ People are asking where you've been._

_ The Company says, 'Have courage,'_

_ And I'm trying to. _

_ I'm right out here for you,_

_ Just let me in."_

Bilbo turned his back to the doors and slid down to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"_I'm getting so less patient._

_ I've been waiting for you._

_ What am I supposed to do?"_

His blurry eyes dragged themselves to look towards the window where the snow was able to be seen falling to the earth. "_…Do you want to build a snowman?" _Bilbo all but sobbed as silence filled the air except for his quiet cries. The snow never stopped to let the sobbing creature wallow in his loneliness.

* * *

The next morning, Bilbo lay in bed, staring at the deep blue canopy overhanging his four-poster bed. He was just about to close his swollen red eyes when a knock sounded on the doors to his room. "Bilbo?" a voice called through the stone, a voice he hadn't heard for what felt like an eternity. The halfling sat up in bed, staring at the doors. A sigh was heard before:

"_I'm sorry I've ignored you,_

_ Although I missed you all so much._

_ I heard you calling all the time,_

_ You begged and plead and cried,_

_ But you just couldn't know…_

_ I was scared to hurt you. _

_ I'm so cold inside._

_ It was best if you said good-bye…_

_ But now I'd love to build that snowman._

_ Of course I'd love to build that snowman…"_

Thorin stood on his side of the doors, waiting for his halfling to answer him. After a few minutes passed, the door was yanked open and a small yet strong figure was flung into the dwarf king's arms. "I'm so sorry, Bilbo…For everything," the dwarf whispered, rubbing the hobbit's back as he shortly sobbed into his chest. When Bilbo regained himself, he looked up to Thorin with a small smile.

"I forgave you so long ago, you foolish dwarf," he murmured. Thorin grinned and kissed the top of his hobbit's forehead.

"How about that snowman?" the king asked and started pulling Bilbo alongside him down the hall. For the rest of the day they laughed and played in the snow, the Company eventually joining them. As Thorin took a break to watch Bilbo and his friends run around in the snow, Balin walked over to stand beside him.

"He missed you terribly. We all did," the king's oldest friend said with a smile as he watched as well.

"I know…," Thorin replied as his grin widened as Dwalin and Bofur helped Bilbo dump a pile of snow onto his nephews. As everyone laughed, Thorin was hit in the face with a sturdy snowball.

Looks like it was time to rejoin the fight.

**THE END**


End file.
